


You Let Me

by Mimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Possibly disturbing imagery featuring a cat, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-28
Updated: 2005-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/pseuds/Mimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus, sixteen, serves his punishment in the two-day detention. Filch's plans go further than they should, as they always do with Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from Closer by Nine Inch Nails. Thanks to brightest_blue for the beta. Remaining mistakes are mine. Written for the HPValensmut exchange on LJ in 2005, but this is lacking a proper recipient since she dropped out.

**YOU LET ME**

 

**I. You let me violate you**

The boy was sixteen and if Argus had thought about him in terms of that number, he would have felt more than a little uneasy about the things that went on in his mind and in his office when the headmaster wasn't looking. Fortunately, the boy may have been sixteen but he looked adult enough, and the fact soothed Argus's already guilty conscience, even if it wasn't strong enough to wipe all the guilt away. After all, the boy wasn't much younger than he was, but still young enough to be considered a minor.

"Well," Argus said, and the shoulder muscles tensed under his palm. "Let me see what you've brought me this time."

He held out his free hand, palm upwards, and a small round vial was dropped into his palm. He closed his fingers around it, let go of the boy's shoulder, and walked to his table, cluttered with papers and small bottles. He looked at the small bottle and the its neatly written label. _Interesting_ , he thought, satisfied. The boy seemed to know what he was doing. He raised his voice and asked Severus to close the door and lock it.

Severus closed the door and it clicked a little. As Argus turned his head, he saw the boy looking at the lock curiously, clearly not understanding how it worked.

"It's not a magical one," Argus said impatiently. "You just--" he started but stopped then and walked to the doorway to lock the door himself with a swift turn of a wrist and a good push. "There."

"But why don't--" the boy started but a sharp glare from Argus silenced him.

"Because I choose not to, that's why. The rest is none of your concern, Mr. Snape."

"Yes, sir. I apologize," the boy said, and Argus noticed an enticing hint of shame reddening his cheeks.

Again, he looked at the dark green vial in his hand, thinking of the prospects and finding himself feeling quite a bit happier than he had been a few moments earlier. "This'll be fun," he said without taking his eyes from the vial. When he finally looked at Severus, he noticed the boy didn't flinch under the gaze but actually looked proud of himself. Argus gave him a smile.

"I assume you know what to do."

The boy nodded and raised his chin up, his gaze firmly locked with Argus's. Argus stretched out his arms to his left, his palm up, showing Severus the way.

"Don't let me stop you," he said and, as expected, Severus walked right over to the first of the chains and started yanking at it, making certain that it was not going to fall off when used. Argus walked to his desk and put the bottle in his pocket before he started looking for a piece of parchment. When he found one, he picked up a quill and dipped it in the ink.

"Name," he muttered to himself, and he turned to look at the young man on his left. Severus Snape. It had been too long since the last time, he thought.

"What was your crime this time?" he raised his voice as he looked at Severus. "Mr. Snape, attention here, please."

Severus, at the mention of his name, turned abruptly and looked guilty for a short moment. He was guilty, of course, but never before had he actually _looked_ guilty. Well, there was a first time for everything, Argus supposed.

"What brought you here this time?"

"Sir, I believe it was the fact that I turned that daft bastard Black into a pot plant."

Despite himself, Argus let out a low chuckle.

"That wasn't very imaginative, was it? I would've expected something better from you. And mind your language in front of your superiors."

Severus looked serious as he spoke. "I suppose not. The git hardly deserved to be a pot plant. It's insulting to all plants. Still, he was none too happy about it, so I don't mind. Gave me a reason to call him sweet pea in front of his housemates."

He looked quite content with himself, Argus thought. Ah, if only Argus himself could have been there when the smug bastard had gotten what he so desperately deserved. Twice, he had had the delight of giving the boy a good whipping, but it had been almost a year since the last time. Somehow he had managed to wriggle his way through loopholes for so long Argus wondered if it was the new headmaster's fault. Before Dumbledore came, no crime was left unpunished, but these days the students appeared to be frighteningly decent.

"And the Potter kid?" Argus asked, hoping to himself Severus had done to him something beyond hexing. If there was anyone Argus disliked more than Sirius Black, it was his best friend, that Potter prat.

"Nothing, I'm afraid. This time," Severus said, and Argus noticed that he clenched his jaws. "Give me a few more days," came the half-silent words that weren't meant for Argus.

Argus dipped his quill in the bottle of ink and started writing. "Crime, causing magical and physical harm to a fellow student. Suggested sentence... Now, this we need to consider."

Severus could hardly have heard the quiet words for all the clanking of the shackles.

As Argus was writing on the parchment, he glanced at Severus, and Severus quickly turned to look at him, a question in his eyes.

"You know the procedure," Argus said, and Severus nodded so slowly it might have not been a nod at all if it weren't for the fact that a lock of black, damp-looking hair fell from behind his ear to cover his cheek before Severus raised his hand to push it back. Then he pulled at one of the manacles, opened it and closed it, ensuring that the lock would hold and that the padding was sufficient. He moved on to another one.

"Properly," Argus said, leering at the boy. "Wouldn't want that skin bruised, would we?"

Severus sneered back at him but took the first manacle back in his hands and worked with the padding slowly and intently. When he turned to look at Argus, Argus was almost surprised to see such anger in his eyes.

"That'll do," he said and turned away from the boy. He walked to the corner cabinet, and opened the locked door. Slipping in the piece of report parchment, he closed the door and locked it again.

He looked at the boy who was fingering the manacles and padding, pulling at them and fitting his wrists into them until he looked content. Argus was still lost in his thoughts when Severus turned to look at him.

"I'm ready now," he said, taking off his robes, and Argus walked to him. He took the proffered clothes and threw them aside, then he took a firm hold of the thin wrists as he placed them in the padded metal rings and closed the rings with a sharp clang. Severus offered no resistance. He was used to the whole procedure now. Argus, on the other hand, had never quite gotten used to the boy's complete, wilful submissiveness.

He looked at the clock.

"Eight o'clock sharp," he said, leaning in closer until his cheek was touching the boy's hair, his lips the boy's ear. "Welcome to your detention, Severus."

 

**II. You let me desecrate you**

The candles were burning brightly, and in the orange light Filch's auburn hair turned orange and he looked like the devil the Muggles always talked about. Severus looked up at his wrists, at the slightly bruised skin, and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked at the mirror on the opposite wall. He was there, in the mirror, naked. He saw himself and he saw Filch who was standing next to him, his face in level with Severus's. The hair was dark brown in the glass, but the expression on his face was lit with orange. Filch's eyes were dark, almost black, and the way he looked at Severus through the mirror made Severus shiver.

Severus closed his eyes, but Filch soon ordered him to keep them open. "Watch," he said shortly, before taking a few careful steps from Severus until he was standing only a few feet away from him. He stepped over Severus's clothes, pushing them aside with his foot. With a swift movement he pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor, the wave of air soon reaching Severus's skin. Then he opened his trousers one-handed, the other hand hanging loose on his side.

Swallowing hard, Severus followed the play in front of him, knowing very well where it was going to go. Whenever he was to spend the detention alone with Filch, this happened, and even when his body was convinced it was the most painful of detentions, he wouldn't have exchanged it for anything else.

Filch was looking at him, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Watch," he said again, and Severus obeyed him, knowing there was no way he couldn't have. Filch raised his hand to his mouth and licked at his palm so slowly that Severus felt himself becoming half-hard just from watching the movement. "And," Filch continued as the tip of his tongue left his middle finger. He lowered the wet hand in his lap and wrapped it around his cock, the touch light and almost hesitant but firm. "Enjoy."

He would.

He would also hate it.

Filch's thumb stroked the shaft slowly, from root up, and at each stroke Severus could almost feel the touch on himself. He wanted to feel it, and he swallowed hard, trying to ignore his own erection because there was nothing he could do about it. Almost painfully, he tore his eyes away from Filch, but as soon as he had done that, Filch ordered him to return his gaze.

"You won't even blink," Filch said, and he was grinning now, his head tilted to one side. Severus could easily believe he meant it. From Filch's face, he forced his gaze downwards, until he was looking at the hand making its lazy moves along the shaft, the fingers stroking it, making a small swirl at the top. Severus licked his lower lip.

He looked at the soft movements, almost hypnotized, and then suddenly Filch quickened the pace, the strokes becoming so intense that Severus bit his lower lip, aching himself and knowing that there was no release waiting for him. Then he saw Filch moving his hips, jerking a little as he came onto his hand. Severus gave a low moan, closing his eyes, hoping against hope that Filch would do the same for him.

But no. Filch only closed the distance between them, until he was standing right in front of Severus, his breath on Severus's lips, and grinning.

"Please, just this once," Severus heard himself saying, but Filch only laughed before he walked to the desk and picked up a napkin from the top drawer and wiped his hands on it. He walked to his clothes, picked up his trousers and got dressed.

"Better go and make my rounds," he said then, his voice casual. It was as if nothing had happened. He headed for the door and stepped out. Before Severus knew it, he had been left alone in the room, and it was only when Filch had gone away that he noticed how quiet it was there. There were no students walking down the corridors. Severus was sure not even teachers walked there unless they had a particular reason to. Severus was quite alone, and he was still hard. It took several minutes before he felt the urge leaving him. Afterwards, he was tired and all he could do was wait until Filch came back.

When Filch finally came back, an hour or two later, he was followed by a cat that ran quickly to the stove. There was a bowl on the floor next to the stove, and Filch filled the bowl with something Severus assumed was cat food.

"Well, I'll head for bed now," Filch said, leaving the cat by itself, and blew out a couple of the candles so that it was almost pitch dark in the room. Severus wanted to ask if he was allowed to even sit on something for the night, but he knew Filch would say no so he didn't bother.

"Good night," Filch continued, and Severus repeated it.

The bed creaked as Filch sat down and it creaked when he buried himself under the blankets. Severus let out a long sigh, thinking that it was going to be a long night. Yet he knew that he had survived it so many times before, so there was no reason why this night would be any different. Filch turned onto his left side, his back towards Severus, and then everything was quiet in the room except for the eating cat.

Later that night, when Severus had been thinking of an essay he had to write for his next Transformation class, he woke up from his thoughts when he saw something. In the dark, there was a pair of gleaming, green eyes staring at him from the corner where Filch's bed was. For a quick moment he thought about the possibility that the eyes belonged to Filch himself, but he knew they were too small, too close to each other, and too close to the floor. He was getting sleepy and his thoughts made no sense. Filch was fast asleep and snoring slightly. Of course Severus knew that the eyes belonged to the cat.

The eyes came closer, and Severus tried to see better in the dimly lit room but failed. The one candle that was still burning didn't give much light, and the cat was still in the shadows, but he knew it had auburn fur, the same colour as Filch's hair. He had never heard its name, or if he had, he had forgotten it. He was fairly sure it was a female but that was all.

"Stay away," he whispered to her, hoping Filch wouldn't wake up. The last time he had woken him up this way, Severus had had to stay in his office until Monday morning. He had no intention of staying there for that long, especially in cuffs and chains.

The cat continued walking towards him, her eyes gleaming, and then Severus felt her. Her tail was brushing at his ankle, slowly and softly, making the hair on the back of his neck rise. It was a strange feeling, unexpected but pleasant, and Severus felt the muscles in his body tense up at the contact.

The touch was gone for a moment, then it came back, and Severus heard the slight purring. He tried to shoo the cat away, but she wouldn't listen. Instead, she pushed her face against his ankle, the cold wet nose brushing against the skin, and Severus started to shiver. She continued, now touching his shin. He wanted to kick the cat away but couldn't bring himself to do it.

He heard Filch turning in his bed, and for a moment he opened his mouth to wake him up, but then he remembered the last time and he shut his mouth.

"I said stay away," he repeated the whisper, hoping the cat could somehow understand him and would do what he wanted her to do. Instead, she came back and started licking at his calf, her coarse tongue making his skin tingle. Gently, Severus tried to push her away, but she only kept coming back, licking at a spot until it was numb, then moving on to another one.

Severus felt himself getting hard, and he felt himself blushing at the thought. He wanted the cat to leave, and he raised his voice so that the words he had meant as a sharp whisper came out louder than he had intended.

"Get away from me!" he snapped at her, but the cat wouldn't leave and to his horror, Severus heard Filch shuffling the bed sheets. He mumbled something, but Severus couldn't make out the words because his heart was beating so fast the noise covered the sounds. Severus closed his eyes tightly and begged the forces surrounding him that Filch would not wake up and open his eyes to see what was happening right there in his room. Severus could handle almost anything else, but not that.

The shame was burning on his cheeks and he kept telling himself that it was a cat. A cat was doing this to him. He felt humiliated and sick, and he wanted escape, but he was locked tight in his chains and there was no way he could leave without Filch giving him a hand first. He was stuck.

This isn't happening, he said to himself, trying not to think of the fact that he was now hard and desperately wanted to touch himself. This can't be happening. It's only a physical response, he tried to convince himself, repeating the thought over and over again. He was in no way responsible for his body responding to the touches.

He kept his eyes closed and bit his lower lip, and he tried to think of school, of classes and his classmates, of Potions and Dark Arts classes, of dissecting snails and spiders. He tried to keep his thoughts away from the situation at hand, but the pulsation in his midsection wouldn't let him forget its existence. He should wake Filch up. He would help.

Except that Filch was a bloody sadist would do no such thing. Severus was there for a punishment, and if there ever was a punishment Filch would enjoy giving him, it was this. Waking Filch up wouldn't reduce his problems, wouldn't help him. He let out a long, deep sigh and leaned his head against his shoulder and arm. He still wanted desperately to touch himself but he couldn't. Biting his lip, he imagined he was somewhere else and not it Filch's office. Where he now went, there were no cats, no teachers, no caretakers and no shackles. Only Severus and a beautiful man who was sucking his cock, holding it so hard Severus would both beg him to let go and to never stop.

Groaning, he opened his eyes, realizing that whatever he was going to do, giving in to fantasies was not an option. He looked around in the darkness but the cat seemed to have vanished somewhere. He let out a long sigh and slumped in his shackles. Leaning his head against his hand again, he closed his eyes. If he ignored the erection for long enough, it would go away.

He had already fallen into light sleep when the softness returned and he felt the cat's tail brush him at his shin. She swirled her tail around his leg, walked around it, circling it and circling him, and he opened his eyes wide open, letting a low cry of disappointment, then of shame.

The cat was purring, and Severus gave her a light kick, trying to push her away. She would move away for a moment but then she would come back, and after the fourth time Severus gave up. He was hard again.

Then the cat put her paws against his leg, going up and up until she was standing on her hind legs while her front paws were touching Severus's thighs. He felt them -- first the soft pads pressing at the skin one after another, then the sharp claws as they dug at his skin, not hard enough to injure it or cause him pain but sharp enough to pull all his thoughts to them. When he felt her cold nose touching his skin, he startled and took an involuntary step backwards, and the cat dropped onto her paws. She was still purring.

The more Severus tried to not think of his situation, the more clearly he saw and felt it. He raised his eyes to see his wrists that were almost on level with his face, and he tried to see if there was any way he could open the shackles without the key. But there was nothing, especially when his wand was far from his reach in the dormitory. He was a prisoner and he had no way of escaping.

Trying to move his fingers, he noticed that his hands were tired and numb and so cold he wondered if they would ever feel warm again. He tried to close his eyes and imagine himself somewhere else, somewhere soft and warm, perhaps a bath, but his body responded to that, so giving a desperate sigh he opened his eyes again and looked down at the cat. She was sitting in front of him, her eyes gleaming in the dim room, looking at him intently. Then she walked to him again, pawing her way up his thigh like before.

It only took one took one touch of her cold, wet nose on the underside of his cock and he felt himself coming hard, a low moan escaping his mouth before he could stop himself. It was probably the most humiliating moment in his life, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He breathed heavily, trying to get a hold of himself, but instead of closing his eyes and hoping the nightmare would end he held his gaze firmly fixed at the cat that had now dropped onto the floor and was tiptoeing around the spot on the floor. She took a careful sniff at it, looked up at him, then sniffed it again. Severus hated the sound she made -- she was purring again -- and then she licked at the spot, licked again, and she laved it all up while Severus was watching her. His face was burning hotly and he felt himself getting sick, but he could only gag and nothing would come up. Gasping for air, he shook his tired arms in the shackles, trying to get himself out of them but obviously failing. He opened his mouth to wake Filch up, but at the first sound he made he stopped himself, knowing that he would rather die than let Filch see what had happened.

He pressed his cold hands on his ears but he could not escape the contented sounds of the cat. He was tired and wanted to sleep, and in a few moments he drifted off. For a moment he became lucid again when the cat was pushing her cold nose against his calf, begging him for more, but fortunately he passed out again.

 

**III. You let me penetrate you**

Severus looked like he was unconscious when Argus first touched his shoulder. Then the expression of exhaustion changed into an expression of pain.

"Slept well?" he asked, and for a moment he felt guilty for asking such a thing when the answer was obvious. Severus glared at him, slowly trying to straighten his neck that was very likely sore and stiff as hell.

"Well, I slept like a log," he continued in his chatty way as he was shuffling his way through the pile of junk on his desk. He was trying to find his kettle but it took him several paper piles and a broken glass before he finally located it and he could put the water to boil.

"Tea?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. He poured enough water for two. Putting on the small stove near the desk, he let the water warm up as he started looking for a pair of teacups. He accidentally stepped into the shards from the broken glass, and he felt a piece stabbing into the sole of his foot. Cursing, he raised his foot and pulled the piece of glass out before setting the foot back on the floor, careful not to touch the shards again. He limped to the doorway to pick up the broom. After he had made sure that every single piece of glass was in the bin, he added the tealeaves in the cups and poured the hot water on them. He offered the other cup to Severus.

"It seems I'm going to have to help you," he said as he walked so near the boy he could feel the warm air around the boy's naked body. "Just be careful, it's hot." He expected the boy to push the cup away with his head or spit at him, but instead the boy took a long sip of the tea. The poor sod was probably thirsty after a full night without water.

"I truly am sorry, whether you believe me or not. I was supposed to leave you a bottle of water but apparently I forgot."

He did feel sorry, but showing the boy exactly how sorry he was was out of the question. This was to be a detention, a punishment.

"How generous of you," Severus said in a ragged voice, and its bitter tone didn't escape Argus. Then the boy suddenly blushed and Argus couldn't for the life of him fathom why he would do such a thing.

"Are you all right?" he asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Severus gave an almost invisible nod before pressing his lips against the cup again. Argus helped him drink the rest of the tea before he took the cup back to the desk. With one swift gulp he drank his own tea, feeling it burn his throat, and he placed the cup next to the first one.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll leave you for a bit. Be nice," he said as he walked to the door and started opening the lock with his fingers. "Morning mail. Won't take long."

Argus closed the door behind him but didn't lock it. He wouldn't be away long enough for anyone to enter his office and see he was holding a naked captive there, wrists cuffed. Allfor innocent detention purposes.

When he saw professor McGonagall in the corridor, he greeted her with a wish for a good morning, gave her a quick smile and a nod, and moved on before she could say anything else besides, "Good morning, Mr. Filch."

The owlery was quiet at that time of morning, and it wasn't difficult to locate the owl. He was sitting quietly, pecking at the newspaper he had put on the table, and when he noticed Argus he gave a low hooting sound. Argus picked up the paper and gave the owl a quick brush. "Thank you," he said and left the owlery.

When he returned to his office, he noticed Severus was looking at the bed. While locking the door, Argus looked at the bed and noticed Severus was looking at the cat. The look on his face was indescribable but Argus could tell that the emotion was hardly anything positive.

"What's happening here?" he asked as he threw the newspaper onto the bed. "What're you staring at my cat for? Has she done something?"

Slowly, Severus turned to look at him, but he gave no answer, only sneered at him.

"May I be excused soon?" Severus asked, his voice rough but the tone of it determined.

"In time," Argus said, and he turned to look at the cat again. Then he shook his head and walked to Severus.

He was now faced with Severus, eye to eye. He liked it that unlike many other students at Hogwarts, this young man didn't flinch under his gaze and turn his head away. Instead, he looked back, his eyes glinting darkly under the lashes. Argus gave him a smile, but Severus replied only with a small raise of his chin. Argus took a hold of Severus's wrists and felt they were ice-cold. Leaning in closer, he closed his eyes and gave the boy a kiss, lips quickly brushing against each other. As much as he enjoyed the first part of the detention, the second part had always been his favourite, and he had a feeling Severus shared his opinion. He pulled away and opened his eyes. Severus was looking at him blankly, and Argus frowned. Then he felt something soft touching his leg, and he turned to look at what it was.

"Ah, it's you," he said, crouching down and petting the cat with his left hand. He noticed Severus shifting, and he raised his eyes to look at the young man in the face. He was staring at the cat and he looked uncomfortable. Argus pushed himself up and walked to the door with the cat following him. Opening the lock first, he pushed the door slightly ajar.

"Run along now. Go and see that nobody's doing what they shouldn't be doing."

Argus felt one final touch of the tail on his leg before the cat vanished behind the corner. He closed the door, locking it again. When he turned to look at Severus, he saw the boy was staring at the doorway, but he seemed less tense than the moment before.

"What has that cat done to you?" he asked as he walked lazily towards Severus.

"Nothing," came Severus's reply, firm and short and without a hint of truth in it, but Argus didn't want to torture the boy beyond what he had planned so he didn't say anything, only nodded.

He walked to Severus and stood in front of him, only a step away. He looked Severus in the eye, and this time the boy's expression wasn't blank anymore. His eyes looked warmer, just like they should. There was no love or affection between them, Argus knew. Only deep understanding, and it suited Argus well. That understanding was visible in the little smirk the boy gave him before closing his eyes and tilting his head a little to the back.

 _Now_ he was ready.

Argus touched the boy's collarbone, pressing his palm against the warm skin as he walked behind him. He couldn't stop himself from letting his fingers wander downwards from the boy's neck, softly along his spine until they reached the spot where the curve of the boy's back turned into the curve of his bottom. With his thumb sliding slowly along the cleft, barely touching it, he let his hand wander further down to cup the right hip. The boy shivered under his touch but didn't let out one single word.

With his left hand, Argus imitated the movements of the right one, and he pulled Severus towards him.

Kneeling down on the stony floor, Argus kept a firm hold of the boy's hips, his thumbs brushing at the cleft, opening him a little wider. He lowered his head until his nose was touching at the skin on the small of the back, and he closed his eyes. Ever so slowly he pressed his tongue against the skin on the back, and he felt Severus taking a deep breath. Argus made small patterns on the boy's back with his tongue and lips, travelling downwards, biting at the left cheek, then at the right one, hard enough to make red teeth marks on them; marks that he would slowly lick at before blowing on the wet skin to make the mild pain go away. The boy was now breathing more heavily, and from between the breaths Argus heard a low noise of pleasure escaping the boy's throat. Argus dipped his tongue deeper between the cheeks, and Severus lost his balance for a moment before he gathered himself and surrendered to the touch.

Argus let his hands scrape down along the boy's thighs, his fingertips wandering idly on the skin as he tasted the boy, bit him and kissed him and licked him. He dipped his middle finger in his mouth to lubricate it, and he pushed it slowly inside the boy, feeling the tension around his finger like a wall that was unbreakable at first, then crumbling little by little as the boy relaxed.

Sliding the finger out, Argus replaced it with his tongue, trying to make the boy relax more. He heard the hard, even breathing, and he could feel the tension giving way. Playing the boy with his tongue, he let his right hand wander to his pocket where he had the green bottle Severus had brought him the day before. With his thumb and forefinger he eased the stopper off and let it drop on the floor. Bringing the vial up to his left hand, he poured some of its contents in his palm, and immediately he felt its tingling effects. Severus had done a good job, he thought to himself contently.

He applied the gel on the boy, and he heard a sharp intake of breath followed by a long hissing sound as Severus tried to hold himself together. Putting the vial down first, he took off his shirt and trouseres and threw them where Severus's clothes were. Then he returned his attention to the boy. He dipped two of his fingers in the gel and then brought them up and first let one slide in, then added the other one, and with his left hand he tried to keep the moving boy in his place. He stroked him slowly with his fingers, giving the boy time to adjust.

He took a firm grip of Severus's hips and placed himself in the right position and pressed his cock in slowly, hearing Severus give a weak sound of either pain or pleasure -- he couldn't tell which one -- and feeling the effects of the gel on himself. The boy definitely knew what he was doing, he thought, and it was all he could do to keep himself from coming too soon.

Severus had felt perfect before, but now he felt almost unreal. Hot and tight and willing, and the mysterious lotion made Argus feel like he was being surrounded by thousands of little fingers, all of them massaging him. He could only imagine how Severus must have been feeling, but judging by the low, soft sounds he was making, it couldn't have been far from what Argus was feeling.

Argus stayed inside him for a while, letting him get used to the situation, and let his hands travel onto his sides, palms brushing against the chest and the soft ribs, fingers against his nipples, mouth against the boy's upper back, tongue in the nape of his neck and teeth on his shoulder. He covered Severus with himself, making his cold, tired body feel warmer, and Severus was giving him such heat in return that Argus felt almost grateful. This was far from a simple punishment for disobeying rules.

Then he slid out, kneeling down to pick up the vial with his right hand and then getting up. He applied some of the gel on his right palm, then pressed himself flat against Severus's back. Putting his arm around him, he gripped Severus's cock, covering it with the gel.

"Fuck," he heard Severus cursing after a short moment, and the suffocated sound that followed it made Argus smile.

"You're good," he said, acknowledging Severus's skills at potion making. He put his left hand on Severus's hip and pressed himself slowly inside him, his right hand still holding his cock, stroking it evenly. It was an exquisite feeling, surrounding the boy like that, having him surrounding Argus. They were together, intertwined, and yet separate. Slowly, he set out a pace that was nice and lazy; something they could both enjoy for the rest of the day if they so wished. Argus closed his eyes and was no longer in his office, and the only thing he could hear were the silent gasps Severus took at each smooth thrust.

He heard the clanking of the shackles and he felt Severus turning in his lap.

"Harder," Severus said with impatience in his voice, and the word echoed in Argus's mind. Harder. He gave Severus exactly what he had asked for, and as he slammed himself against the boy's backside, thighs against thighs, fingers pressing at his flesh and twisting at it stroke by stroke, he wilfully lost his sense of place and time because they no longer meant anything. There was only he and this boy, and there were the million small fingers that were inside him and outside him, and they were all giving him everything and more.

The tingling teased him, urged him, and when he thought he couldn't take enough, the sensation increased even more. He could barely control himself, and then, when he lost control, he finally came, hard. He heard that Severus made a sound, but he couldn't tell why until he noticed he was gripping at him so hard he had probably bruised him. He loosened his grip so the boy wouldn't be hurt.

Feeling the warm relaxation slowly reaching every part of his body, Argus gave Severus another few tugs, firm and quick, until he felt his now sweaty body tensing up in his lap. With a sharp groan, Severus buckled slightly, and Argus held him up tightly by the waist. The shackles made a noise that soon quieted down as Severus got a hold of himself. Carefully, Argus let go of him, making sure he was able to stand on his own two feet. For a moment, he only stood there, his arms around Severus's waist, not to hold him up but to simply touch him.

Finally, he let go and we walked around Severus until they were standing face to face. When he looked at Severus, he saw that for a long moment the boy wasn't there; his eyes were hazy and out of focus. Then Argus leaned in closer to let his lips brush against Severus's, and at that quick moment Severus seemed to return.

"Thank you," Argus said, and he pulled himself further, now concentrating on the shackles. The first one opened quickly, and Severus's arm fell down as if Severus had no control of it. He didn't, of course, and Argus knew that. He raised it up, pressing it between his palms and trying to get some warmth into it. He put it on his shoulder, and it was cold as ice and Argus fought the shiver as best he could. When he opened the other cuff, he was ready and took a hold of the wrist before the lock opened. He repeated the warming for this one and put it on his shoulder. Severus was practically in his arms.

For a moment Severus swayed a little, then suddenly he lost his balance and fell onto the floor, hitting the stony surface with his kneecaps before Argus could stop him. Argus knelt down in front of him, asking him if he was hurt, but Severus only shook his head slightly, his eyes closed. Then he gave Argus a small smile, and Argus let out a sigh of relief. Severus was trying to brush his palms against each other, but he looked clumsy and soon stopped. Yet Argus let him sit there for a moment as he went to pick up the clothes from the floor. Argus dressed in silence, his back towards the boy, and when he was done he picked up the boy's clothes and put them on the bed.

"Take your time," he said, and he walked to the stove and poured some water in the kettle.

"Tea?" he asked, but Severus only shook his head as he tried to get up. Argus poured water only for himself. While the water was starting to boil, he took another look at the boy who was walking towards the bed, and when he finally reached it he sat down so heavily Argus thought he might as well have fainted.

"Are you all right?" he asked, trying to keep the concern out of his voice.

Severus nodded, and after a while Argus forced himself to believe it. There was no reason for Severus to lie to him.

 

**IV. You let me complicate you**

Just knocking on the wooden door gave Severus a strange kind of pleasure, because he knew what awaited him behind that door. After the fourth quick knock, he stopped and waited. When the door opened, the first thing Severus saw was the pile of papers on the desk, then Filch appeared from behind the door.

He nodded, Filch nodded, and he stepped in.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to bring you this time."

"Shame," Filch said, but he didn't seem disappointed. "Come on in," he continued, and Severus looked at him for a long moment. For a reason Severus couldn't figure out, the man sounded almost _happy_.

He looked at the shackles that were hanging in their usual place, and then he turned his eyes towards Filch who was walking in front of the desk, looking for something while shuffling through papers and moving them in piles, one pile on another, until he dropped a roll of parchment on the floor. As he was picking it up, Severus made a start towards the shackles, but Filch stopped him by raising his hand, palm towards Severus.

"Not today," he said. "I have something else I need to tell you first."

Severus frowned, noticing that Filch was clearly not being himself.

"You'll be having company today," Filch continued, and Severus wondered who was going to come and join them. He had thought this was to be a detention shared only by Severus and Filch alone. He had been looking forward to it, and now he felt almost betrayed.

There came a faint noise, as if something had dropped onto the floor, but Severus saw that it wasn't Filch. His cat was sitting on the bed and clearly had nothing to do with the noise, either. When Severus turned around, he saw the source of the noise, and he gave a sharp sound of disbelief. He was looking at a figure who was picking up a quill.

"What's this supposed to be?" he asked the figure and Filch, but for a long moment he received reply from neither.

"A surprise. A pleasant one, I hope," Filch finally said. "All right, then. You know how it works, Mr. Snape. Make sure the padding's thick enough, then make sure Mr. Black's wrists are tightly in place. Ankles too, as I'm sure this one is a real kicker."

Severus, not quite sure he had heard the words right, continued staring at Filch. There were shackles only for one, so if Severus was to bind Sirius up, then where was Severus going to go? Filch must have read the inquiry in his mind, because he slowly shook his head.

"You're quite free this time, but--"

At that Filch's eyes started glinting maliciously. Severus found the sight slightly frightening.

"Your job this time is to make sure Mr. Black gets his punishment one way or another. Standard procedure. I shall be observing you two."

When Severus glanced at Sirius, Sirius was looking back at him, the expression on his face half rage, half confusion. Definitely something Severus found himself enjoying. The git had probably expected Filch to make him write lines. But surely he must have known that Filch was more into corporal punishment than anything else? Severus had heard him mentioning the whipping. Unless, of course, he had been lied to, like Severus had been before his first detention with Filch. Perhaps Sirius really did expect a few hours of writing lines, what with having that quill in his hand. Severus found himself enjoying that thought.

"Any time you're ready, Mr. Snape," Filch said, holding a can of tealeaves in his hand and shaking some of the leaves into the familiar cups. Severus looked at him incredulously but didn't say a word. He let his gaze wander to the shackles, then Sirius, then finally Filch.

"We have all night," the man said, pouring hot water into the cups. Severus gave him a slow nod, still shocked at the idea. Thrilled, too. There were certain advantages, but it was not what he had been expecting. Far from it.

He could tell it was going to be an interesting night. Good or bad, he wasn't sure. Filch's lips curved into a smirk, and Severus sighed to himself, walking to the shackles and picking one up. It was definitely a punishment, and Filch must have known exactly what he was doing. Severus would make Sirius pay for dragging him into the situation.

He had all night.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"Oh yes... Hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me... It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed..."_  
>  \-- Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, ch. 15 (Bloomsbury Edition, 1997)


End file.
